


When The Vows Break

by amcsummersgoddess



Category: superbat - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bruce Needs a Hug, Bruce drowns his issues in alcohol, Bruce is stubborn, Confused Clark, Diana to the rescue, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Maybe some fluff later, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, SuperBat, as always, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: Bruce wasn’t necessarily happy about finding out the recent news about Clark and Lois, but what choice did he have? Clark was happy and with the person who he loved, nothing wrong with that. All Bruce wanted was for Clark to be happy, whether that required him to sacrifice his own happiness for his or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I started this right after JL came out but only had like a couple paragraphs in and for some reason picked back up on it recently. 
> 
> Anyway, it’s the first superbat fic I’ve ever written so it’s definitely probably not my best work and I’m not sure if this ideas been done before or not and sorry it’s short but enjoy!!!

_Please join us for the wedding of_

_Clark Joseph Kent_

_and_

_Lois Joanne Lane_

Bruce tossed the wedding invitation on top of the other mail and walked over to his decanter to pour himself a glass of whiskey. He swallowed down whatever pain he was starting to feel and washed it away with a drink to numb whatever feelings were left inside of him, followed by another.

“You know he’s not happy,” he heard behind him and Bruce gave a huff of a faint laugh, topping off his glass as he shook his head.

“Yes he is, Alfred. He’s in love and he’s _very_ happy,” he finally turned around and faced the older man, giving him a knowing look as he drank about half his glass down. 

“You’re not happy.” Bruce shrugged at his words, not really caring about his statement, whether it was true or not. “You’re letting go the only man you’ve ever loved for _her_?”

Bruce rolled his eyes and gulped down his drink, turning back to his decanter and draining whatever was left of it into his glass. “I’m doing what Clark wants,” he gritted out, the pain starting to creep back up onto him but he hoped the whiskey masked the feeling soon.

“What about what he _needs_? What _you_ need?”

“He doesn’t need me and he doesn’t want me and he sure as hell doesn’t love me.” He slammed his glass down on the tray and ran a hand through his hair, taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly. “I don’t need Clark Kent. Maybe he was better off staying dead,” he muttered to himself.

“If I do recall, you were the one who brought him back,” Alfred pointed out and Bruce _really_ didn’t need to be reminded of his actions at the moment. 

Finishing off whatever was left of his whiskey, he turned back around and stared at Alfred a little tiredly. “Inform Clark that I’ll be paying for his wedding as a gift.” Bruce raised his eyebrow, waiting for Alfred to get the hint and do the command, but Alfred simply stared at Bruce like he was insane. 

“No, I’m sorry Master Wayne but I will not support this,” he stated firmly, standing his ground. 

“I’m not asking for your support,” Bruce spat back, “all I’m asking is that you give Clark the farm wedding of his dreams with Lois.” 

Alfred pursed his lips and stared at him blankly as he contemplated over the decision. “Fine. And Miss. Prince is in the dining hall, I would hurry down there since she’s been sitting there awhile.” Bruce gave a small nod and started to exit the room, hoping some dinner wine would suffice for the ache now forming in his chest. “She’s worried about you. We all are.”

“Don’t brother,” Bruce grumbled as he exited the room and made his way to the dining hall, seeing Diana was sitting daintily at the table. Her eyes fixed on Bruce as he stepped closer and her lips turned up in a warm smile. “Diana,” he greeted as he sat down across from her.

“Bruce,” she looked him up and down as he seated, resting her hands on her chin and leaning a little closer. “Alfred’s worried about you, he says you haven’t been eating.” Bruce sighed heavily as he reached for the Chardonnay on the table, pouring a substantial amount into his glass before offering some to Diana, who shook her head.

“I’m going on an all liquid diet,” he brought his glass up to his lips and took a long sip. The wine didn’t burn like his whiskey, but it would do for now.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Bruce again shrugged, feeling like he was doing that a lot lately. “You need to tell him before it’s too late.” 

He grunted against his glass and set it down, giving Diana his full attention. “I have nothing to tell him.” Diana cocked an eyebrow, possibly about to call Bruce out on the complete bullshit that he spoke. “He doesn’t need me in his life, Diana.”

“Everyone needs a Bruce Wayne in their life,” she reached her hand across the table and rested it over his, giving it a small squeeze. “And who’s to say he’s marrying the right person, hm?” Bruce stared at her for a second before busting out a laugh. 

“Please Diana, Clark and Lois are meant for each other. And what’s with you and Alfred interfering? What Clark does isn’t any of my business or concern. He can do and marry whoever he wants, I don’t care.” He aggressively grabbed his wine glass and drank it down before filling it right back up.

Diana retreated her hand and gave him a stern look. “If someone was in love with you, don’t you think you deserve to know? _Especially_ someone who you gave a second chance at life for?” 

“What Clark doesn’t know won’t hurt him-

“But it _may_ give him something to think about.” Bruce set his glass down, suddenly intrigued. “Did you ever think that Clark might feel the same way?” 

No, Bruce hadn’t considered Clark feeling the same way because it wasn’t _plausible_. Diana was just getting his hopes up, trying to get him to see the better side of things but Bruce was a smart man and he wasn’t falling for it. 

“Then why marry Lois? Why _propose_ to Lois?” He refuted finally, not letting himself ponder about Clark reciprocating his feelings. 

“Because he doesn’t know-

“Know what?!” He exclaimed in almost a laugh, but not a joyous one. Tears began to sting at his eyes and his throat felt a little drier and tighter than before, but he swallowed that feeling down quickly. “Who’s to say that I feel anything for the man at all?!” Bruce stood up then, beginning a small pace behind his seat. “I gave him a second chance at life and he’s choosing to do whatever the hell he wants with it,” he snarled and stormed out of the dining room. 

Bruce came back a second later and grabbed the Chardonnay, leaving Diana to eat the rest of the dinner by herself or simply leave, he didn’t quite care at the moment, and resumed his way to his bedroom. The only thing Bruce planned on doing in there was shutting out everyone, drinking every drop left of any alcohol he could get his hands on, and completely forget about Clark Joseph Kent.

Was it a smart tactic? Absolutely not, but what was Bruce to do? He couldn’t just walk into his life and pour his heart out to Clark and not only get rejected, but make things _very_ awkward once they worked together in the near future. Clark would be nice about it too and Bruce didn’t know which was worse: Being rejected by Clark or having him be a complete Boy Scout in his apology.

Regardless, Bruce wasn’t going to intervene in Clark’s life. Clark was happy and that’s what Bruce wanted for him, even if that meant sacrificing his own happiness for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to do a POV switch because why not!!! This chapter will be in Diana’s and the next will be in Clark’s!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

“He’s too stubborn,” Diana sighed as she handed Alfred the plate she finished drying off since he chose to eat dinner with her unlike Bruce, who rather wallow in his own self pity, and grabbed herself another plate to dry off. “He won’t speak to Clark but maybe I should speak for him.”

Alfred hummed in amusement, gently putting the dish in the pantry before turning back around to face her, a smile teasing at his lips. “I don’t think that will end well,” he spoke truthfully and Diana knew he was right too, but she couldn’t keep watching Bruce be pained by this. 

“I know, but he deserves some _happiness_ in his life.” She handed Alfred yet another plate as she leaned against the counter, staring up at the ceiling as ideas swarmed through her head. 

“He has you.”

Diana shook her head. “He needs Clark. And if I can’t get Bruce to do anything then maybe I can get Clark to coax _something_ out of him.” Alfred cocked an eyebrow at that, setting the dish down in the pantry before giving her his full attention.

“How are you going to do that?”

“Going to do what?” Diana and Alfred both made a small jerk of surprise and saw that Bruce was now in the kitchen, starting to search in the cupboards for more alcohol, or at least Diana assumed he was.

“Miss. Prince is going on a mission,” Alfred cleared his throat and gave Diana a look, which she confirmed with a nod. “A very grave and _important_ mission that requires her full attention.”

Bruce made a grunt of joy when he pulled out a bottle of Scotch out of one of the pantries before turning his head to look at Diana. “You never told me you were going on a mission.”

“You didn’t stick around dinner long enough to ask,” she retorted and Bruce short her a scornful look before exiting the kitchen, Scotch in hand. 

“I believe you just pissed him off.”

Diana looked back at Alfred and shrugged. “I know, but at least he won’t want to know my _mission_.” 

“And what exactly is your mission?” Alfred spoke quieter, just in case Bruce was still lurking nearby. 

“Clark cares about Bruce, which everybody knows,” she started a small pace, glancing every now and then into the hallways to make sure they were truly alone, “and if Clark knows about Bruce starting to fall off the wagon, he’d be right by his side in a heartbeat to help him.” Diana started to smile at her own plan, knowing it would work.

“Say your plan works, then what?” 

“Then,” she looked at Alfred once more, a bright smile forming fully on her face, “Clark and Bruce will talk more, and my biggest hope is that Clark will be able to get Bruce to take his walls down, for him to just open up and let his feelings for him be known.” 

Alfred gave a quick laugh but covered it up by clearing his throat. “I wish you the best of luck, Miss. Prince.”

“This will work Alfred, trust me.” Diana had her own doubts herself, but the least she could do was _try_ , unlike Bruce who seemed to have just given up.

“If you are going to Metropolis, would you mind delivering Bruce’s wedding gift?” Alfred asked and Diana nodded, a little confused when Alfred handed her a check. She wasn’t even sure how much money was on it, she lost count of the zeros, and looked to see Bruce signed it. “Bruce decided on paying for the wedding,” he informed her. 

Diana shook her head, not wanting to believe his words. “He wants him to be happy,” she muttered to herself and slipped the check in her back pocket. “I should get going, see Clark before it gets too late,” she glanced at her watch, seeing it was almost nine at night. “Keep an eye on Bruce for me.”

Alfred gave a quick nod. “I will.”

Diana made her way out of the kitchen and started to make her way towards the door when she passed by the den, seeing Bruce drinking straight from the bottle as he stared blankly into his fireplace. Diana’s heart ached in her chest since she _hated_ seeing Bruce like this, but she was going to fix this, whether he liked it or not.

Once she made her way out of Wayne Manor, Diana hurried over to Metropolis, feeling a little anxious the whole way there.

She knew for a _fact_ that Clark would come running to Bruce’s side, he _had_ to. But why was she starting to doubt things? Would his engagement get in the way? Should Diana had done this sooner?

When she arrived at Clark and Lois’ apartment, Diana took a deep breath and made her way up to their floor, rolling back her shoulders as she made her way to the door. After about a couple knocks, it opened.

“Diana,” Lois answered, looking a little tired and confused as to why she was there. She was in a mint green robe, her red hair cascading down her shoulders in loose curls. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Is Clark around?” Lois nodded and disappeared inside. Diana started to pick at her cuticles, feeling relieved when Clark showed up. “I wouldn’t have come so late if it wasn’t important,” she began and Clark gave her a small smile. 

“I know,” he glanced inside of his apartment before stepping out into the hall, closing the door behind him. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Bruce.”

A flicker flashed across Clark’s eyes at the mention of his name, but Diana couldn’t quite decipher what it was. “Is he alright?”

“I’m afraid not,” she sighed as she straightened up her stance. “He needs you, Clark. Your help, your guidance,” she went on and Clark gave a nod of understanding. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Nothing Bruce will admit, but I’m worried about him. He hasn’t been eating, just...drinking.” Clark looked unsettled at the news and Diana had a good feeling that her plan would work. “But just check up on him, please.”

“I will,” Clark agreed and Diana gave him a warm smile. 

“Thank you,” she rested her hands just above her tailbone, suddenly remembering the check. “Oh and this,” she reached into her back pocket and pulled out the check, handing it to Clark, “is Bruce’s wedding gift.” 

Clark took the check from her and his eyes went wide, letting out a small laugh and handing it back to Diana, but she took a step back. “Diana, I can't accept this.” She put her hands up in defense, not taking it.

“Tell that to Bruce.” Diana gave him a small smile before walking away. “Have a good night Kal-El,” she called behind her, feeling very pleased with herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Diana’s plan work? Will Clark get Bruve to open up or only anger him more? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clark’s POV!!! This chapter is a little short, sorry about that, but enjoy!

Clark closed his apartment door and rested against it, staring down at the check Diana gave him. He couldn’t accept this amount of money from anyone, _especially_ Bruce. Clark already felt like he was in a lot of debt to Bruce already; he gave him his life back _and_ he saved Kent Farm. The last thing Clark would do was accept a large amount of money from Bruce as well. 

“Everything alright?” Clark glanced up to see Lois was standing a couple feet away, looking concerned. “Who’s that from?” Her eyes landed on the check and she went up to him and took it out of his hands, her eyes going wide. “Clark, did you see how much this is?!” Lois gasped and took herself over near the window, wanting to get better light, Clark following her there. “This could pay for the whole wedding, and the honeymoon, and a down payment on a house-

“And I’m giving it back,” Clark took the check out of her hand and placed it out of view. “Bruce has done enough for me, for _us_. The last thing I would do is take his money.” Lois pouted, but let it go with a small sigh.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “You’re a noble man, Clark Kent. But _technically_ isn’t Bruce giving us the money?” Clark raised an eyebrow and Lois pulled away and put her hands up in defeat. “Okay okay, you can give him the money back. I’m going to head to bed and dream of everything we could’ve done with that money,” she let out a faint laugh and walked off to the bedroom. 

Clark followed her in there shortly after, crawling into bed and staring up at his dark ceiling. All he could think about was Bruce. He wondered what Diana meant by Bruce not doing well, but Clark couldn’t dwell on it, not now at least. 

He’d visit Bruce first thing in the morning, literally.

As soon as the sun rose on the horizon, Clark quickly changed out of his pajamas and flew over to Wayne Manor, landing on Bruce’s balcony.

Clark opened up the glass door and quietly closed it behind him, his nose turning up at the strong smell of alcohol in the room. Bottles were scattered around the bed and floor, all of them empty. In the rustle of sheets on the bed was Bruce, sound asleep in a drunken slumber. 

“This is what Diana meant,” he muttered to himself and stepped around the bottles and made his way over to the bed, putting his fingers against Bruce’s neck, checking for a pulse.

Bruce immediately jerked and grabbed Clark’s wrist tightly with his hand and turned over, slowly opening his eyes and looking up at Clark. “I own a front door you know.” Clark shrugged at his words and Bruce released his wrist to run his hand over his face, sitting up more in bed. “What are you doing here?”

“I was worried about you,” he sat down on the side of his bed, his eyes dancing all across Bruce’s face. Bruce still looked handsome as always, even with his scrub, disheveled hair, and completely hungover look on his face. “Diana-

Bruce let out a dry laugh, cutting him off. “So you were her _mission_. Of course you were,” he shook his head at himself and Clark knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

“Mission?”

“Never mind,” Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Why are you here?”

Clark was a little taken aback by Bruce’s bluntness, although he already was somewhat used to it, but Bruce was always more comedic with it versus the dryness that it was now. 

Clark shook his thoughts away and cleared his throat, reaching into his pocket and handing Bruce his check. “I can’t accept this. It’s too much, especially all that you’ve done for me.”

Bruce stared at the check then back up at Clark. “I want you to have it Clark, it’s your gift. At least put it in a trust fund, give some to your mom, a college fund for your kid,” he went on a little gravely. 

“Bruce, I-

“Just take the money Clark,” he spat, starting to look a little annoyed.

“I don’t want your money, Bruce.” Clark looked at him a little weirdly. “Are you feeling alright?” Bruce rolled his eyes at that and looked down at his hands, fiddling with his comforter. “Maybe you should shower, it will make you feel better.”

“Maybe you should leave.”

Clark visibly flinched and felt his gut turn a little in his stomach. “You’re drunk Bruce, this isn’t you,” he told him gently and Bruce met his eyes once more, glaring at him.

“Guess you don’t know me as well as you thought then.” Bruce pushed back his covers and got out of bed, walking off and over into his closet. Clark followed him there, watching as he searched through his dress shirts. 

“Why are you acting like this?” 

Bruce grunted. “Like what?”

“Frankly, you’re being a bit of an ass, Bruce.” Clark strided over to him and rested his hand on his shoulder, turning him around to face him.

Bruce quickly brushed his hand off of him and took a step back. “Then leave.” 

Clark looked him up and down and took a step back, handing him the check a final time but Bruce didn’t take it. “I’m not leaving till you take this back,” he demanded firmly and Bruce gave him another eyeroll and snatched the check out of his hands. “Take care of yourself, Bruce. Please,” he gave him a small smile which Bruce didn’t return. 

He started to make his way back towards the balcony, making his way to the edge before turning back around to look at Bruce one last time. Bruce was mindlessly looking through his closet, unaware of Clark’s presence. 

“Goodbye Bruce.” Clark gave one last look to his friend, or someone who he thought was his friend, and left without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce, pushing Clark away won’t help!! Will he speak up before the wedding or just let things go? Find out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce’s POV again!! Some more angst....

“I’m such an idiot.” Bruce slid down against the wall in his closet, sitting himself on the floor and resting his head against the wall. Maybe Diana was right, maybe he _should_ tell Clark about the way he was feeling but Bruce didn’t even know _how_ to describe the way he was feeling. But maybe if Clark was out of his life, he wouldn’t have to admit anything or simply do anything in regards to his feelings. 

That gave Bruce an idea. It may not be a _good_ idea, but he had a plan, a plan that would be _way_ better than Diana’s. He knew how to work his way around this, a way to inevitably avoid Clark for possibly the rest of his life!

First, he needed to sober up and then, then Bruce would show them _all_. 

Quickly, he stood up and pulled out his best Armani suit that he owned, it was blue-black with a faint pattern to the fabric, and paired it with a metallic silver tie. Bruce immediately went to his shower and spent about a decent hour in there scrubbing his body with soap and thoroughly washing his hair till he absolutely _reeked_ of everything but alcohol.

Once shaved, hair in place, suit on, Bruce was ready. 

He left his bedroom and made his way down to the kitchen, fixing himself a cup of coffee and whipping up some eggs. 

“You’re up early.” Bruce turned to see Alfred looked a little pleased as he saw him. “Feeling better?” He walked near Bruce and grabbed a mug from the pantry, helping himself to some coffee as well. 

“Very. I got a visit from Clark this morning, really brought things into perspective.” Bruce brought the mug up to his lips and took a sip of the bitter liquid, drinking it down slowly to avoid conversation. 

“Like?”

Bruce shrugged and finished off his coffee and set the mug down in the sink. “I’m going to get the League over here, it’s time that we’ve had a meeting.”

Alfred cocked an eyebrow at that. “Do you want me to arrange it?” 

“Just get everyone over here by eight, I’ll be waiting in the dining hall.”

Bruce left the kitchen without another word and went over to the dining hall, taking a seat at the head of the table and folding his arms together. He checked his watch seeing it was almost seven in the morning. 

In about a half hour, Diana arrived first. She strode her way into the dining hall like she owned the place herself and sat down right next to Bruce, greeting him with a warm smile. 

“It’s good to see you like this,” she nodded towards his outfit and Bruce let out a fake laugh.

“I think it’s about time, don’t you think?” Bruce _knew_ she just wanted what was best for him, but going to Clark privately wasn’t appreciated. “For things to finally come to an end?”

“What’s coming to an end?” Bruce’s eyes snapped over to Barry, seeing he was munching on a muffin. “By the way, these muffins are absolutely _delicious_. Alfred make these?” Bruce shrugged and Barry sat down across from Diana, giving her a small wave. 

“This better be good Batman.” Arthur walked in next, sitting down next to Barry, followed by Victor, and then lastly was Clark.

Clark looked the exact same as he did when Bruce last saw him, but the friendly and boyish expression he usually wore was completely gone from his face and he simply glared at Bruce as he sat the furthest away from him as well as everybody. 

Bruce looked away from those piercing eyes of his and cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention. “It’s come to my attention that a certain trust I’ve had has been broken,” he looked over at Diana, who rolled her eyes.

“It _had_ to be done Bruce. I know it’s not the best but everything is out and the open now, right?”

“Wrong.” Bruce stood up then and slammed his hands down on the table. “I confined in you and you turned around and went behind my back and try to put things into your own hands!”

“It’s not like you were going to do anything about it!” Diana retorted and stood up as well. “We _care_ about you Bruce. We all want what’s best for you _except_ you. You can deny your feelings all you want but I am not going to stand by and watch you wallow in your own sorrow because of the choices you make,” she chided and stormed out of the dining hall. 

“I-I’m sorry but what is Diana talking about?” Barry asked hesitantly and Bruce looked at Clark, seeing he was staring down at his hands, his jaw clenched. 

Bruce felt his blood run cold as he realized Clark heard that conversation, including the feelings part. 

“Nothing,” he sat back down and straightened up his shoulders and took in a deep breath. “I’m taking a break from the League. You’re all dismissed.”

“So that’s it then?” Victor spoke up finally, his head tilting slightly to the side as he looked at Bruce a little bewildered. “It was just a one and done?”

“Fine by me,” Arthur gave a quick nod before standing up and leaving the room.

“I think it’s best if we part ways, for now.” Clark’s head snapped up and he met Bruce’s eyes.

“You _always_ know what’s best, don’t you?” Clark stood up and Bruce was expecting him to leave as well, but he only moved closer to Bruce. “You leaving the League has nothing to do with your _trust_ , it has to do with me. Whatever your problem is with me we’re settling it right here, right now,” he nearly growled and Bruce felt his stomach do a small flip at the sound.

Bruce stood back up and matched Clark’s glare. “I said you’re dismissed,” he hissed and Barry quickly left the room, Victor following him out.

“If you want a fight Bruce I will give you one.”

“Just one you’ll lose anyway.”

Clark’s hands were suddenly fisted in Bruce’s suit and Bruce hit the wall hard, knowing he possibly had bruises now. “What do you want from me?”

“You,” Bruce admitted but found his strength and pushed Clark off of him, “I want you to leave, Kent. Stay out of my life, stay out of Gotham. The world may need Superman, but I don’t.” Clark shoved him hard against the wall again and Bruce suppressed a groan of pain as Clark got into his face.

“I saw you as my friend. I-I was going to ask you to be my best man, Bruce.” Clark’s eyes swam with hurt but Bruce couldn’t get caught up in the way Clark was feeling, he was doing what was best for the both of them. “But I was wrong. You’re nothing to me and I will not show you the same mercy you gave me.” 

“How heroic,” Bruce rolled his eyes sarcastically and received a nudge in the side for that one.  
Clark was huffing in anger and Bruce didn’t know why he was a little turned on, but he was and he _really_ hoped Clark didn’t notice. “This is for the best, Clark.”

Clark let Bruce go then and stared at him with betrayal. “You don’t know what’s best for me.”  
In a second, Bruce was alone in the dining hall, the only thing keeping him company was himself. 

He rolled back his shoulders and hissed in pain when he felt a sharp one move through his side as he went to sit back down at the table. Bruce looked at where Clark was once sitting, feeling his heart hurt more than anything.

 _You don’t know what’s best for me_ flowed through his head and Bruce wanted to slap Clark for not seeing his point. All he wanted was to do what was best for Clark because he cared about Clark more than anything, but it wasn’t like Clark understood that and he probably never will.

Shaking his thoughts away, Bruce got up and began a slow walk on the way to the kitchen to grab himself some ice, halting when his foot stepped on something. 

He lifted his loafer to see there was a watch lying on the ground near Clark’s chair. Bruce knew it would hurt like hell to bend over, but he quickly snatched up the watch and let out a small huff of pain. Bruce flipped the watch over to the backside, seeing _J.K_. was engraved and he knew that it belonged to Clark, but he wasn’t sure if giving it back to Clark at the moment would be ideal since the next time he saw him, Clark was possibly going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Bruce return Clark’s watch? Will Clark actually kill him this time when he sees Bruce?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! Had this chapter written already and told myself to wait at least a week since I updated and I got so busy with work I lost track of time!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!!

Clark was beyond pissed by the time he got home, but why should he let _Bruce Wayne_ get under his skin like that? He wanted to punch Bruce in that pretty little face of his and figure out why the hell he was acting like this! Clark didn’t understand what was going on with him, why Bruce was pushing him and everyone away, but he didn’t care.

That was a lie, he did care, he cared _a lot_ and it pained him that his friendship with Bruce was ending like this because he didn’t _want_ their friendship to end either. But how would Clark fix it? Bruce wanted nothing to do with him but Clark knew he was hiding something. There was something him and Diana knew between each other but wouldn’t say, but Clark would figure out what.

He pulled out his phone to message Diana, but his thoughts shifted over to when he heard footsteps, seeing Lois had now walked into their small living room, putting in her earrings. “Ready to go?”

“To where?”

“The wedding venue, I wanna get down there before the lunch traffic picks up.” Clark gave a nod of understanding, not remembering having this conversation at all. Honestly, the _last_ thing on Clark’s mind right now was his wedding. 

“Is it alright if I meet you there? I have some business to take care of.” Clark glanced back at his phone, starting up a message to Diana.

“What could be more important than our wedding?”

Clark let out a small sigh and met her eyes. “It’s Bruce.”

“It’s always Bruce,” Lois sighed and gave Clark a dull expression. “What’s going on with him?”

“I don’t know,” he replied with a sigh and sat down on the couch, running his thumb along the inside of his palm, feeling out his callouses. 

“Well, I’m sure whatever it is Bruce can handle it himself or at least wait a couple of hours so we can get our wedding arrangements done.” Clark shook his head, mainly at himself, and looked up at Lois to see she was a little pissed off. “Clark, I know he’s your friend but we have to-

A knock on the door cut her off and Lois went to go open it up. Once the door opened, Clark’s eyes immediately landed on Bruce and he suddenly stood up.

“Bruce, we were just talking about you,” Lois gave him a tight smile and grabbed her purse off the counter and shrugged past him. “I’ll be in the car,” she shot Clark a look before slamming their apartment door shut after she walked out.

“Bad time?” Clark shrugged and went over to his kitchen, starting to make himself a cup of coffee. 

“Why are you here?” Clark turned to look at him fully once the coffee started brewing and leaned against the wall, looking at him a little suspiciously. 

“You forgot this.” Bruce reached into his pocket and handed Clark a watch. “It must’ve slipped off,” Clark nodded as he took the watch, which used to belong to his father, and put it back on his left wrist where it belonged; he was too angered to even realize it was missing. 

“The latch doesn’t work as well as it used to,” he mumbled and turned back to his coffee, getting out two mugs.

“Have you ever got it fixed?”

Clark shook his head and started to pour the coffee, handing one mug to Bruce. “Never really got around to it.” Bruce gave a nod of understanding and they both drank their coffee in silence. 

“Shouldn’t-

“Just tell me what’s going on, Bruce.” Clark set his mug down on the counter, slammed it really, and took a small step closer to Bruce. “Why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away?”

“I’m not-

“Don’t bullshit me,” Clark took another step towards him and Bruce took one back. 

“Maybe it’s none of your damn business, Kent.” Bruce spat back and Clark had him against the wall again, trapping his body underneath his. Clark stared into those eyes of his, searching for answers in them. 

“Clark! What are you doing?!” Clark turned his gaze away from Bruce to see Lois was now back in the apartment, her eyes wide. “Let him go!”

Clark removed himself from Bruce, who stayed where he was, looking at him like Bruce _wanted_ to tell him something, but he remained silent.

“Clark, come on. We have to go,” Lois began but Clark kept his eyes on Bruce.

“Lois, please just go without me. Bruce and I have unfinished business.”

“Listen to her Clark, go,” Bruce tried to move but Clark pushed him right back. 

“Fine. I’ll be back when you’ve calmed down,” Lois’ heels clanked against the floor as she stomped out of the apartment and slammed the door once more.

Bruce shoved Clark off of him while he was slightly distracted and started to make his way towards the door, but Clark grabbed him by the arm and pressed him up against the wall again. “Let me go, Clark,” he huffed out and Clark shook his head.

“Why are you leaving the League?”

“I work better alone.”

“And maybe that’s your problem,” Clark released him and went back to the counter and finished his coffee. “You’re lonely. You had a team, Bruce. You had other people in your life but you’ve pushed them all away.”

“Not everyone can have a perfect life like you, Clark.”

Clark cocked an eyebrow, suddenly intrigued. “So it’s _envy_ that you’re feeling? Are you envious of me, Bruce? Of my life?” Bruce shook his head and slowly made his way over to the door again, but Clark beat him there and blocked it. “Or is it that I’m getting married?” A sour expression washed over Bruce’s face then, but Clark saw the truth in his eyes. “It is, isn’t it? You don’t want me getting married, do you?”

“Clark-

“No Bruce, I get it. You’re such a lonely and selfish bastard that my own happiness is causing you so much grief.” Bruce’s breath started to come out sharper than before and his eyes swam with tears. “I thought you and Diana had _something_ going on between you two-

“I don’t want Diana, I’m not in love with Diana. I-“ Bruce cut himself off after that and shook his head at himself, staring down at the ground and avoiding looking back up at Clark.

“Then who?” Clark asked softly, his hand reaching out to tilt Bruce’s head up, to make him look him in the eyes, but Bruce pushed Clark away like he was poison.

“Doesn’t matter.”

Clark barked out a laugh. “Clearly it does matter if they’re causing you to act like this. Bruce, you can trust me. Please,” he pleaded and Bruce shook his head and shrugged past Clark, leaving his apartment without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to a confession!!
> 
> Regarding the confession, when should everything happen? I want to drag this fic out as long as possible but I’m not sure what to do anymore!! Any advice in the comments would be appreciated!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, as much as I wanted to drag things out-well, you’ll see!! I couldn’t help myself!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Blush or lilac?”

Clark blinked. “What?”

Lois sighed a little heavily and showed Clark two silk squares, one being light pink and the other being a light purple. “For the bridesmaid dresses and the flowers and the whole color scheme of the wedding. Which one?”

“The pink one?”

Lois once again sighed and set the samples down on the table, reaching her hands out and taking Clark’s, giving them a squeeze. “Clark, I’m worried. You’ve been acting...different,” she told him gently and Clark was confused, he didn’t think he was acting any different. “Your mind has just been elsewhere lately but I need you to come back down and work with me on this. This is your wedding too, you know. I can’t just keep consulting with your mother on these kinds of things.” Clark gave a slow nod of understanding and Lois flashed him a tight smile. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he replied truthfully because nothing was _really_ wrong, he just missed Bruce. It had been a week since he last saw him and Clark couldn’t stop thinking about him and about what they talked about either. Clark’s eyes moved to his watch and he stared down at it, feeling himself smile as he remembered Bruce brought it back to him.

“Clark?” Lois snapped his attention back and he met her eyes once more, seeing she was looking at him with concern and some uneasiness. “Did you just hear a single word I just said?”

Clark knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. “You said something?”

“Ugh!” Lois groaned and she started to look mad, narrowing her eyes as she looked at him a little scornfully. “What has gotten into you lately? You haven’t put in a single idea or at least act excited about getting married!”

“Lois, I’ve just been distracted-

“Distracted by what? What could be more important than our wedding?!”

Bruce’s name was on the tip of his tongue but why was it? Why was Bruce suddenly invading his thoughts at every given second of every single day? Clark was angry, but mainly hurt more than anything that his friendship with Bruce ended with no explanation and no reason whatsoever. 

“I-I miss my best friend,” he admitted and stared back down at his watch. 

Lois lightened up and rested her hands on his shoulders, giving him a brief massage as she rested her chin on one of his shoulders as well. “I know how happy your father would be to see you get married,” she muttered as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. “But he’s always with you.”

“I meant Bruce.”

“Right,” Lois cleared her throat and removed herself from Clark, picking up the sample pieces again and pretending to study them. “I take it he’s mad about the fact that you had him pinned up against the wall the other day?”

“Something like that,” he mumbled. 

“Well, is he still going to be your best man?”

Oh Clark forgot about that. He forgot about the fact that he even _needed_ one of those. Well, he didn’t forget entirely, but it sort of slipped his mind that he wanted Bruce and only Bruce to be his best man. He couldn’t imagine anyone else standing up next to him at the altar besides Bruce. Clark needed him there; he couldn’t imagine getting married and not having Bruce there.

“Yes. I-I actually have plans with Bruce today,” he quickly lied and stood up, heading towards the bedroom. “I’ll be back before dinner!” He called out and quickly stripped into his suit since if he was going to fly to Gotham, he might as well go as Superman, and left the apartment without another word.

Clark knew the way to Wayne Manor like the back of his hand and he was there before he knew it, using the front door this time per Bruce’s request and ringing the doorbell. 

About a minute later, the door open and revealed Alfred, who looked pleased to see Clark. “Gotham Harbor is where you’ll find him.” Clark gave a nod and flew off, finding it just a little weird that Alfred knew he was there to see Bruce. Well, then again, he wouldn’t just show up to at Wayne Manor regularly.

The sun was just starting to set when Clark arrived at the harbor, seeing Bruce was simply standing on the dock, watching the sunset. Clark noticed he was staring down at a device that quickly moved out of sight as Bruce turned around. His cowl covered most of his face, but Clark could pick out the shock that was laced in his eyes.

“We need to talk,” he started to walk towards Bruce, the wood creaking beneath his feet as he took every step. 

“How did you find me?” 

“Alfred.” Bruce gave a grunt and turned his attention back to the water, studying it as if he was waiting for something. “I want you to be my best man. Please,” he nearly begged, “I need you there.”

“Why?”

Clark scoffed at the remark. “You’re my best friend and I want you there. I want you to be right by my side,” he approached him then and rested his hand on Bruce’s shoulder, giving the armor a light squeeze. “Bruce,” he whispered and Bruce turned his gaze back to Clark, blue eyes meeting blue, “please.”

Bruce looked like he was going to say something, like he was about to tell Clark everything that was going on, but all he did was simply shake his head and took a step back. “I can’t, I’m sorry.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Clark took a step closer but Bruce took one back. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Of course you don’t,” he clipped and stared out into the water, his chest starting to ache. “So this is it then, huh?” He side-eyed Bruce, seeing he was focused on looking at the water as well. “Is this what you want?”

“No.”

“No?” Clark repeated and Bruce looked at him once more. “What is it then? What do you want?” Bruce remained quiet as Clark suspected he would, but he wasn’t about to let that stop him. “Well I know what I want and what I want is you. I want my friend back.” 

“We were never friends.” Bruce started to walk off but Clark grabbed his arm and kept him still, his eyes not leaving his. “Let me go,” he growled but Clark didn’t comply with Bruce’s request. “Go home Clark,” he hissed. 

Clark felt his eyes sting with tears as he held his gaze. “No. I’m not going anywhere till this is resolved. I’m not giving up on us. You can distance yourself as much as you want but I’m not giving up.” He released his grip but Bruce didn’t move away and neither did Clark.

All they did was stare at each other and Clark wished he could look at Bruce’s full face, but he knew he couldn’t, not here at least. His hand unconsciously came up and touched the exposed skin of his chin and he felt Bruce’s heart rate go up and chills ran throughout his body and before Clark even knew it himself, he kissed Bruce. 

Clark didn’t even know why he kissed him, but it felt right, felt _normal_. It was probably one of the best things Clark had done ever and he found himself kissing Bruce more and more and Bruce kissed him back immediately, feeling relaxed as he did. 

Bruce pulled away first and he took a step back, looking at Clark with a bit of shock. “W-Why did you do that?”

“I don’t know.” Clark caressed his mask with his hand, his thumb resting on his lower lip. “It felt right.” Clark leaned in to kiss him again but Bruce took a step back. 

“Don’t do it again.” Bruce sauntered off then and disappeared in a blink of an eye. 

Clark’s lips still tingled from the kiss and he flew his way back to Metropolis, changing out of his suit and heading right into the shower. Hot water streamed down his hair and back as he leaned against the cool tiles, tilting his head up and letting the water run down his face. 

What Clark couldn’t wrap his mind around was the fact that when he kissed Bruce, he felt _different_ , a good different; a different he didn’t feel when he kissed Lois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a simple kiss...or was it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst I guess?? And Bruce is being stubborn and frustrating as always 🙄
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Bruce was an idiot. A complete and utter idiot.

Why did he kiss Clark? Well, he knew why, but why didn’t he _stop_ him? Clark kissing him didn’t change _anything_ and Bruce knew it shouldn’t have happened in public because a photo of Batman kissing Superman was on the front cover of Gotham Gazette:

_Dark Knight and Man of Steel in Love?_

_Gotham’s Cape Crusader was caught smooching it up with the famous Kryptonian in Gotham Harbor overlooking the sunset yesterday evening!_

_These two have been working side by side when trouble arises, could we have mistaken their partnership for something more? It appears so!_

_If Superman and Batman are together, they would be the most super couple in the world! Look out Brad and Angelina, a hotter couple is here to take your place!_

Bruce rolled his eyes at the article and threw the paper on his coffee table, angrily sipping from his coffee. He was mad at himself for not realizing someone could’ve been watching them, but what reporter goes to Gotham Harbor anyway? 

In a way, _none_ of this was Bruce’s fault since Clark was the one who kissed him first, but Bruce didn’t have to kiss him back...but he did. Bruce Wayne, Gotham’s well-known bachelor, kissed Clark Kent, who was engaged. God did Bruce feel pity for Clark since Lois probably saw this article and now he was seen potentially as a home wrecker. 

“It’s just a photo. It could’ve easily been photoshopped.” Bruce grunted at Alfred’s sudden remark, not even hearing him enter the room. 

“I think it’s too late to pass it off now.”

“What now?”

Bruce set his coffee down and stared at Alfred fully. “What do you mean? There is no _now_. Clark is marrying Lois, he’s in love with her.” The reminder of that made his heart hurt but Bruce couldn’t focus on Clark kissing him. Clark wasn’t his. 

“Then why did he kiss you?” Alfred persisted with the topic Bruce really didn’t want to discuss now or ever really. 

“I don’t know. He told me he wanted me to be his best man since he couldn’t imagine his wedding day without me and that he would fight for us, whatever the hell that means,” he rambled gravely, starting to rub at his temples. 

“To me it sounds like he’s in love with you.”

Bruce laughed out of pure amusement because the idea of Clark _loving_ him was completely absurd! “You never cease to amuse me, Alfred. Truly.” 

“Master Wayne, I think you’re not seeing the bigger picture. He kissed you, that has to mean something.” Bruce shook his head and sighed when he heard the doorbell ring. “Excuse me,” Alfred left the room and Bruce picked the paper back up, catching himself as he started to smile at the picture.

Clark was a good kisser, he kissed Bruce with such gentleness and kindness, gave Bruce _hope_. But kissing Clark was dangerous, especially now with them being in the public eye. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Bruce turned towards the door, seeing Diana was looking at him a little sternly. Her arms were crossed firmly over her chest and her hair was completely pulled back, exposing her look of anger and disappointment. 

“It’s been almost a month and you haven’t even called,” Diana went on and Bruce frowned at her.

“I didn’t think you’d want to hear from me.”

Diana rolled her eyes and daintily sat down on his coffee table, resting her hands over his. “Bruce, I know what I did was wrong but you have to know I did it with good intentions. I wanted this to be resolved, for you to be happy,” she gave him a warm smile and damnit Bruce couldn’t stay mad at her, afterall, she was one of his good friends, only friend really.

“He kissed me.”

Diana let out a faint laugh and took the paper out of his hands, skimming it over. “I can see that. Does this mean what I think it means?” Bruce shook his head and it was Diana’s turn to frown this time. 

“He’s still getting married to Lois, at least I think he is.” Bruce reached for his coffee again and drank down what was left of it, staring down into his empty mug when he was done. “He wants me to be his best man. Told me he can’t imagine getting married without me there.” He shook his head at the words Clark spoke to him, knowing it was just too good to be true. 

“You should go.”

“No, I’m not going to his wedding.”

“What makes you say there’s going to be one?” Bruce looked up and met Diana’s eyes once more, looking at her a little strangely. “He kissed you Bruce, it has to mean something.”

Bruce shrugged. “Said he felt like it.”

“And what do you feel like doing?”

Bruce sucked on his lower lip, biting down on it as he remembered Clark’s thumb against it, how soft his skin felt against his lips. “Absolutely nothing.”

“So you’re just going to ignore the fact that you kissed the man you love?”

“I don’t-

Bruce cut himself off, knowing it was pointless to deny it anymore. He loved Clark. Hell he loved Clark so much that it hurt. He was falling for him even when he was trying to _kill_ him and Bruce couldn’t even bring himself to do it for various reasons, the main one being he wanted to at least let out whatever pent up tension they had going on. Then Clark dying hurt even more than it did now but he knew he couldn’t keep Clark once he came back, his heart belonged to someone else.

“It’s not going to go away so I might as well pretend it’s not there,” he finished as he escaped his thoughts. 

“Or go to him and do something about it,” Diana countered. “Everything’s basically out in the open now, might as well completely clear the air between you two.”

Diana had a point and Bruce was considering it, but he knew himself and he knew he would not even bring this topic up to Clark. Some things were just better left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce, just talk to the boy!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you all will be very pleased with this chapter :)
> 
> Enjoy!!

Clark tapped his foot anxiously against his tile floor in the kitchen, drinking from his fifth, he thought, cup of coffee. Ever since the article was released from the Gotham Gazette, The Daily Planet wrote a very _similar_ article about Batman and Superman being in love. 

And maybe, maybe they weren’t wrong.

Clark was in love with Bruce and it just made _sense_. He saw Bruce as his best friend, but there was always something more just deep down inside of him that he wasn’t aware of until now. 

“Morning,” Lois greeted, taking Clark out of his thoughts and he handed her his half drunk cup of coffee. “Thank you,” she gave him a small smile and pressed a kiss to his cheek, clearly not reading the paper, yet.

“Lois,” he cleared his throat, “we need to talk.”

“About what?” Lois has turned her attention to the fridge, starting to look through it, her back facing Clark. Clark took in a deep breath and shoved his hands inside of his pockets as they started to shake. “Clark,” Lois turned around then, her eyes landing on the newspaper on the kitchen table. “Oh,” she breathed out. 

“Yeah,” he cleared his throat, not daring to meet his eyes. “Lois-

“It’s true, isn’t it?” She picked up the paper and showed Clark the cover, giving him yet a full view of his and Bruce’s kiss. “You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” Clark nodded, his throat feeling too dry and tight to speak. ”How long?” 

Clark shrugged, looking away from Lois’ watery gaze to focus on his shoes. “I don’t know,” he said honestly, not knowing if Lois would believe him or not. “I can’t imagine my life without him, without Bruce.”

“Same goes for him about you.” She spoke the words softly, no anger laced behind them. “When you were gone, Bruce was...odd. He was very persistent on bringing you back. At first I thought it was for the League, for the world, but in a way, I started to realize it was for him.” Lois cleared her own throat and Clark slowly looked up, seeing she was completely calm about the situation, or so it seemed. “Bruce isn’t selfish in any way, but when it comes to you, he was almost possessive. He was so determined to bring you back and I thought it was because he simply missed you like we all did. But even before, before everything, all he wanted was you, Clark. It’s practically written all over his face.”

“I-I never noticed.”

Which was true, Clark never noticed any attitude Bruce had shown to him besides aggression, slight hostility, and rarely humor. Bruce has never showed anything romantic, he was surprised he even used the word love in his vocabulary. 

“Well I did, we all did. I could tell you reciprocated his feelings, whether you were aware of it or not, and I thought you would’ve forgotten,” she admitted with a sigh. “But you didn’t.”

“Lois-

“Clark, it’s alright.Truly.” Lois gave him a tight smile and slid off her engagement ring. She took his hand and placed it in his palm. “Go, it’s okay. I’ll be okay.”

“I-I never meant for any of this to happen.” Clark clutched onto her hand and gave it a squeeze, trying to figure out what she was thinking of all this. “Lois, I love you. I-

“You don’t have to explain, I understand. Now go, Bruce needs you.” Lois escaped his grip and took a step back. “And you need him.” Clark gave a quick nod and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, pressing a kiss to her head.

“Thank you,” he mumbled into her hair before pulling back. Clark took one last look at Lois as well as his now old apartment before heading out and over to Gotham. 

Clark had no idea whatsoever on what he was going to say to Bruce. Did he tell him he loved him? Kiss him again? Well, surely he would kiss him again, hopefully he would as well as other things…

He shook his thoughts away as Wayne Manor came into view and anxiety started to pool in his stomach. Clark could do this, all he had to do was say three simple words and then everything would be okay.

Shakily, his hand raised itself to knock and he waited a good beat till he heard the door open, taking in a breath he didn’t dare on letting out.

“I love you.”

“Lovely to hear, Mr. Kent.” Clark’s eyes snapped up and he saw Alfred, showing the faintest of amusement on his face. “I take it your here to see Master Wayne?” Flusteredly, Clark nodded and followed Alfred inside, being led through the manor up until they reached the closed door of Bruce’s study. “May I get you anything?” Clark shook his head, staring at the study door like he awaited his fate. “Good luck.”

“Thank you,” Clark turned and gave him a small smile and swore Alfred had a slight bounce to his walk as he rounded the corner and disappeared.

Quietly, Clark entered the study. 

Bruce was facing away from the door, cradling a glass of what Clark assumed was water, staring heavily into his unlit fireplace. 

“I take it you saw the article,” Bruce gritted out as Clark closed the door behind him.

“That’s not why I’m here.”

Bruce grunted. “Then why are you here?” Clark didn’t reply, wanting to wait till Bruce turned around and faced him so Clark could say it to his face. “Well?” He stood up then and leaned up against the mantle, taking a sip from his water as he looked Clark dead in the eyes.

“I love you, Bruce.” Clark moved carefully closer to him, approaching him ever so slowly. 

Bruce was deadpanned; he took his time finishing off his glass before setting it down, crossing his arms over his chest a little defensively. “Is that so?”

“Yes. I love you Bruce Wayne.” Clark was within arm’s reach of him now, taking the lack of distance to his full advantage. He wrapped one arm around his waist while the other came up and rested against his chin, his thumb outlining his jaw. “All of you.”

Bruce’s eyes danced all across his face, as if he was trying to scope Clark out, figure out himself if he was telling the truth or not. 

“I love you too,” he said finally, the words leaving him like a weight was visibly being lifted off of him since Bruce finally relaxed into Clark’s touch. 

“Yeah?” Bruce nodded and Clark leaned in and gave him a real kiss, one that would take his breath away and show in every way possible that he loved him. And god did Clark love Bruce. He loved him like crazy and he knew Bruce did as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they finally confessed their love and all is well!!! 
> 
> Next chapter will just be a bunch of fluff!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pure fluff and pre-slash I guess??? Anyway enjoy!!

“Is this necessary?”

“Can I not take my _boyfriend_ out on a date?” Clark grinned at Bruce’s new status to him, making him playfully roll his eyes at how giddy he was. “Besides,” he reached across the table and took Bruce’s hand in his, giving it a squeeze, “I think we deserve a night out, don’t you think?”

“The roof of the Manor isn’t what I consider romantic,” Bruce began, picking up his glass and taking a small sip of the dinner wine Alfred had poured out for them.

“It doesn’t have to be romantic, Bruce. Being alone with you is all that matters.” Bruce grunted in amusement against his glass, his heart skipping a beat at Clark’s words.

“That’s what the bedroom is for.”

Clark let out a faint laugh. “I was hoping to save that for _after_ dinner.”

Bruce set his glass down, intrigued. He leaned forward a little more on the table, giving Clark’s hand a slight squeeze. “Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Kent?” 

“I think it is you who’s trying to seduce me,” he countered and Bruce smirked.

“You were the one who kissed me first.”

“Superman kissed you first.”

Bruce licked at his lips as he bit back a grin, shaking his head. “We should address that article.”

“We’re not discussing that _now_. We’re on a date, Bruce. It can wait till tomorrow.”

Bruce huffed. “Fine.” 

He quickly dropped the subject and thanked Alfred when he came out with a starting course of soup followed by a basket of bread before leaving them be once more. Their conversation ceased as they started to eat and Bruce felt his stomach flip every time he caught Clark’s gaze.

Their plates cleared, they were brought another course and Bruce daintily started to cut his steak while Clark simply chose to look at him.

“What?”

“You’re so beautiful.”

“Clark-

“I’m serious.” Clark didn’t break his eyes away from Bruce and his cheeks flushed by the flattery. “You’re absolutely breathtaking.” He gave Bruce’s hand another squeeze and started to massage his knuckles. “Come here.”

Bruce blinked. “What?”

“Come here,” Clark repeated and he lifted Bruce’s hand up and Bruce stood, being led around the table till he sat down in Clark’s lap. 

This was new.

Bruce was a little confused as to why he was sitting in Clark’s lap, but that thought quickly left as soon as Clark kissed him. Bruce moved to wrap an arm around his neck, mainly to hold him steady, but to also pull Clark a little closer. 

“Steak too rare?”

Bruce sighed and pulled out of his kiss from Clark, turning his head to the side to see Alfred was looking quite smug. 

“It tastes perfect Alfred, thank you,” Clark replied for him and gave Bruce a kiss on his cheek. “But nothing tastes better than you,” he said lowly and Bruce felt his cheeks heat up, grateful for the lack of lighting.

“Flattery can only get you so far.”

Clark smirked. “Can it get me in your bed?”

Bruce looked him up and down, not believing Clark Boy Scout Kent was _flirting_ with him in such a vulgar manner. “Alfred,” he called out to him, not breaking his gaze from Clark’s, “we’ll be continuing our meal in doors. It’s a little drafty out here, don’t you think?”

“Then I should take you inside and warm you up.” 

Just as Bruce was about to make his way off of Clark’s lap and walk inside with him, Clark used his super speed and brought them into the manor, now laying down in Bruce’s bed. Well, technically it was _their_ bed since Clark already moved in as of a couple days ago.

Sure they were doing their relationship out of order, but Bruce wasn’t one for tradition anyway.

“Bruce,” Clark’s voice took him out of his thoughts and Clark saying his name was something that he could never get sick of. “I’m sorry it took me so long.”

Bruce frowned, not expecting that. “Took you so long for what?”

“To realize that the best thing in the whole wide world was right in front of me,” Clark kissed his forehead. “That I was in love with you and didn’t even realize it,” he pressed a kiss to his nose. “And that I want to save myself for marriage.” Bruce cocked an eyebrow and Clark laughed. “I’m kidding.”

“Are you?”

“Partially.”

“Clark-

His words were cut off by a tender kiss to his lips, followed by another before Bruce even had a chance to catch his breath. He was pressed into the mattress by Clark’s weight and unconsciously spread his legs and let his body melt into his.

Clark’s lips began to make their way to Bruce’s neck, sucking on his skin and leaving a knowing mark which he knew he’d have to cover somehow. Clark’s hands started to roam over his shirt and began to undo every button, getting more aggressive with his movements.

“Rip it and you’ll be hearing an earful from Alfred,” he joked and Clark pulled back to undo Bruce’s shirt, one button at a time per his request.

“You had to wear so many buttons?”

“You didn’t tell me to dress for the occasion.”

Clark eyes flicked up and Bruce felt a wave of arousal run through him. Clark’s eyes were completely darkened with lust, his hair still perfectly in place, and his face was masked with arousal. “If I told you to dress for the occasion, I would’ve had you wear nothing.” The last button came undone and Bruce’s shirt was off of him and on the floor in a second, followed by Clark’s.

Bruce ran his hands over his toned abdomen and chest, a little envious of Clark’s natural physique. “I would’ve told you the exact same.” 

“Glad we’re on the same page.”

Bruce let out a startled moan when he felt Clark’s tongue brush against his nipple, throwing his head back against his pillows and arching up into his touch. Clark repeated the movement and Bruce didn’t know what he was moaning from, Clark’s tongue or the way his hands were moving up and down his thighs, creating a sensation Bruce didn’t even know he could feel. 

Clark soon discarded any remaining fabric left between them and Bruce took a quick glance at the other man’s body, not the least but surprised that Clark was _huge_. 

“Is this alright?” Bruce could’ve rolled his eyes at such an obvious statement since it was more than alright. 

“Yes.” 

Clark ran a hand through his hair and gave Bruce a loving kiss on the lips, adjusting them accordingly. “Ready?” Bruce nodded. He was ready for the ride that was Clark Kent, a ride he never planned to ever get off of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is just a short little epilogue and will be up later this week! Thanks for reading!!!


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is super (no pun intended) short but I didn’t know what else to make it about without not hating it???
> 
> Anyway, thank you all so much for your lovely comments and reading my story. Enjoy!!

_Three Years Later…_

“B?”

“Hm?” 

Clark wrapped his arms around him from behind, pressing kisses to his exposed back. “I love you,” he nuzzled his cheek, “so much.”

Bruce turned around in his arms and slowly opened up his eyes, looking sleepy. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he caressed his hand with his cheek, pressing a kiss to his nose. Bruce gave him a look and Clark gave a sigh of defeat. “Okay...I want something.”

“Which is?”

“You, becoming my husband. I-I want to marry you, Bruce.”

Bruce rubber at his eyes with the back of his hands, sitting up in bed more and looking at Clark seriously. “You want to marry me?”

“Yes. I want to marry you. Spend the rest of my life with you.” Clark wrapped his arms around his waist and sat Bruce in his lap. “Will you?”

“Marry you?” Clark nodded and Bruce started to smile. “I will, but on one condition.”

“I’m all ears.”

“We can only get married at Kent Farm.”

Clark felt his heart burst in his chest and he gave Bruce a loving kiss on the lips. “Okay,” he agreed and laid down with him, keeping his arms secured around him. 

_Ten months later…_

“There’s no going back.” 

Clark nodded. “I know.”

“We could always throw on the costumes real quick and have this be a _super_ wedding.”

Clark turned and gave Arthur a weird look. “Batman and Superman aren’t getting married,” he whispered lowly, looking around at the guests to see everyone was taking their place. “I don’t think Bruce would appreciate it.”

“I would get a real kick out of watching that though,” Arthur muttered.

“I second that,” Barry chimed in and Victor gave him a side eye. “I could become an ordained minister online. That would be so cool, all of us having a wedding in uniform,” he rambled on and Clark shook his head at him. “We could still have it here too.”

“No, we are not getting married at Kent Farm as Batman and Superman. It would create too much suspicion.”

“Not if it’s just the four of us.”

“Six,” Victor corrected in a grumble.

Music started to play and they all hushed up. Clark took in a breath as he saw Bruce making his way towards him, a closed smile plastered on his face. Clark felt himself smiling as Bruce came closer, the blue in his tie really bringing out his eyes.

“It’s not too late to get the costumes on,” Arthur whispered.

“Not now Arthur.” Clark cleared his throat and took Bruce’s hand when he approached him. “You look so handsome.”

“As do you.” Bruce made his way to stand next to Clark, giving his hand a squeeze. “Ready?”

“To spend the rest of my life with you? Absolutely,” Clark gave his hand a squeeze back, wanting nothing more than to kiss Bruce right now. 

“Dearly beloved,” the officiant began, “we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Bruce Wayne and Clark Joseph Kent.” Clark kept his gaze on Bruce, wondering how the hell he got so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after!! 
> 
> I have another superbat fic in mind, hoping I actually write it though, but yeah!! 
> 
> Thank you all, again!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Bruce... 
> 
> Will he tell Clark how he feels or will he keep it to himself? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
